


Another One

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Word Count: 685Parings/Characters:(Past!) Dean x Lisa BradyDoctor! , Single Father! Dean x Reader (Y/N) Novak (eventually)Castiel Novak x Sister! ReaderBenny LafitteBen (Brady) Winchester, Alia (ah-LEE-ah) & Sierra Winchester (OFCs) (Dean & Lisa’s kids){Chuck Novak, Lucifer N., Michael N., Gabriel N., Gadreel N., Samandriel N., Balthazar N.} x Sister/Daughter readerJohn, Mary, and Sam WinchesterWarnings: Dean being cheated on, kidnapping, flashbacks will be italicized, bolded and proceeded and ended with ***, implied smut, swearsAuthor: @riversong-sam





	Another One

Dean groans and stirs at the sound of little feet running into the room.   
“Daddy!” three little shouts accompany the pitter patter of little feet.  
“Hey kiddos.” He says smiling and hauls his girls onto the bed, watching his son climb up after his sisters.  
“Can we go to the park today daddy?” Alia asks as Sierra and Ben nod in agreement.  
“Sure sweetie. How about we go after breakfast? We can go to the park by grandma and grandpas house ok?”  
All three nod, he smiles.  
“Come let’s get you guys breakfast.” Getting up he picks up the girls.  
Ben leads the way out of the room, as he follows. Setting the girls on chairs at the bar, and helping Ben into one despite the seven years old protests he begins to cook.  
The doorbell rings, making Dean groan to himself wrist deep in making French toast was not the time to have the doorbell ring.  
“Ben can you go see who it is?”  
“Sure Dad” he hops down and scurries off to the door.  
Hurrying so Ben doesn’t have to get the door alone he puts the bread on the griddle to cook, quickly washing his hands as footsteps enter the kitchen.  
“Dean you shouldn’t let your children answer the door.” His mother scolds.  
“I don’t usually mom, I was just cooking breakfast and was unable to. I asked Ben to see who it was not answer.” He adds giving Ben a look where he sits in his fathers arms.  
“It was just Grandpa and Grandma” the young boy shrugs  
Dean rolls his eyes “Ok kiddo”   
Smiling he hugs his mother “What brings you out here?”  
“You know exactly what. I called your brother, he and Jess are on their way down and then you and him and your father are going to work up those papers.”  
“Thanks Ma”  
She smiles affectionately as he finishes cooking breakfast, serving everyone.   
**  
Dean was exhausted, both physically and mentally. The divorce had finally been finalized, and he won custody of his kids. Now he tried juggling his home and work life being a newly single dad. Between his twelve hour shifts and trying to take care of three young ones he was wearing out and it’s only been a few months.  
His parents were a big help when he was at work, and he was grateful. He knew he couldn’t always rely on them though so he started looking for a babysitter. He found a nice girl that could watch them after school until he got home when he had normal shifts.   
What he didn’t know when he hired her was that she was being watched by the same man that took you. What he and no one knew was that she was going to be the next victim.   
**  
Cas was awoken in the middle of the night by Michael.   
“What?” he answers groggily.  
“Cas get up and get down to the station now!”  
“What? Why? What’s going on Mike?”  
“Another girls been kidnapped same MO as (Y/N).”  
Cas was up faster than fast then. “I’ll be there in ten.” He says hanging up.  
Benny groans softly and sits up.” What’s wrong Cas?”  
“Another girls been kidnapped like my sister was.” He replies quickly getting dressed.  
Benny got up then and started getting dressed.  
“Whoa Ben what are you doing?”  
“You ain’t going alone Castiel.”   
“I’m the lead detective on that case so yea I am.”  
“No Cas. I saw you the last time you can’t be alone.”  
Cas sighs and grabs his gear, too tired to argue plus he knew Benny was right. Even if he just was there for moral support, it would help immensely.  
Together they got in the car and went to the station. Cas rushing inside to get the information he needed. Benny hot on his trail only to get stopped by Michael.  
“Don’t let this consume my brother Benny. After (Y/N) he just fell apart.”  
“I won’t Commissioner. I know what he’s like when he’s obsessin’ over stuff.”   
Michael nods gratefully and walks off to do his job.


End file.
